In vehicle fleet operations, efficient management of vehicle allocation, security, and maintenance and driver allocation and security are paramount tasks. For example, with a package delivery fleet system, delivery process elements, such as time traveled between stops, time of each stop, distance traveled, proximity to delivery point, routing of delivery points, and number of stops made per vehicle, can be analyzed to make the delivery and routing processes more efficient. Currently, for United Parcel Service (UPS), this data is manually collected. For example, a person rides in a vehicle for an entire day and uses a hand-held data acquisition device, such as, for example, Hewlett Packard's iPAQ hand-held data acquisition device, to enter data corresponding to various elements of the delivery process. This data is manually recorded by the person, entered into a database, and analyzed. This data collection process is time consuming and produces data that is often erroneous or outdated when utilized.
In addition, vehicle maintenance and repair functions are performed to ensure that vehicles are available for deployment when needed. Currently, vehicle maintenance schedules for each vehicle are maintained in a central database, and the database notifies automotive personnel to perform the scheduled maintenance function when due based on calendar driven preventive maintenance schedules. Repair diagnostic tests are performed when maintenance personnel are made aware of a need for repair. Known maintenance schedule notification and repair processes are inefficient because the maintenance personnel are not always informed of maintenance needs, and vehicle diagnostic tests can be time consuming and costly. Additionally, the potential delay in notifying maintenance personnel of a need to repair or perform maintenance procedures often renders a vehicle out of service or risks the safety of the vehicle and driver.
Furthermore, package delivery vehicle fleet operators must consider which security measures should be employed to most efficiently and effectively protect packages, vehicles, and drivers. Currently, security mechanisms are not automated and are seldom utilized. As a result, delivery drivers sometimes mistakenly leave a cargo or cab door unlocked, and the vehicle and inventory are susceptible to theft or damage.
Therefore, an unsatisfied need in the art exists for a real-time vehicle tracking and monitoring system that overcomes current challenges, some of which are described above.